Homecoming
by laurenlachelle
Summary: Leah leaves La Push after Sam imprinted on Emily at their rehearsal dinner. She goes to college in Seattle, graduates 4 years later and decides to return to her family and friends only to be shocked by how things have changed on the tiny reservation. First fanfic :
1. Prologue

Epilogue

*Leah's POV*

It all happened so fast. Sam and I were outside with everyone for our rehearsal dinner. Laughter and loud talking filled the air along with the smell of Billy Black's famous barbeque. I was finally happy. Everything was perfect. As I walked around to chatter with the guests, the whole atmosphere changed when Emily came through the back door. I ran and hugged her mumbling how much I missed her. I released her to find her and Sam staring at each other and everyone looking at me with sympathetic eyes.. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chatper 1

*Leah's POV*

"Forecasts for the Seattle area are cloudy with possible chances of a thunderstorm.." I walked in my living room and sat down in the center of the floor. My apartment was now filled with boxes except my radio that was blasting out the weather for today. I was planning on moving back to La Push today to be reunited with my packmates, family, and friends. I know you're probably thinking "Packmates? What is she in a cult?" Sort of. I kind of phase into a giant wold along with 8 other boys.

I am the only female wolf. When I first phased, it was the night after my rehearsal dinner with my ex-fiancee Sam. He imprinted on my cousin Emily. I was furious because my chances of happiness suddenly were snatched right out my hands and there was nothing anyone could do. As a native from La Push, we all knew the legends. You can't deny an imprint and trying to fight it would just be a waste of time. So to make things easier for everyone, I just left. I went to college and I recently graduated a week ago. My mom, dad, and 16 year old brother came and I promised them I would return before the Fall.

I got up and decided I should start loading things in my car. I walked to the kitchen and got a tubberware bowl out of a box and grabbed a water bottle, poured water in it and set in front of the patio door for my Pomsky Toro. I opened the door and he ran in circling me and barking. I walked to get a box and car and made my way downstairs. I hurried and got the boxes in my car neatly. Making my way upstairs, I grabbed Toro, my purse, and my bag of food for the trip and braced myself for this long trip home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Leah's POV*

My iPod was plugged up to the radio blasting the 300 song playlist I made specifically for this car ride. I tried to avoid the Adele or John Mayer because I didn't want to show up with tears in my eyes. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared to see Sam and Emily ..together. It still hurts. As much as I try to get over him, I just can't. Pathetic little Leah. I stopped thinking about him and listened to what song was playing. It was "The Coldest Winter" by Kanye West.

"Memories made in the coldest winter. Goodbye my friend. Will I ever love again?  
Memories made in the coldest winter.."

The music gods were torturing me! I immediately changed the song before I started hyperventilating and crashed the car in the forest that line the highway. The nearest town was probably a good 40 miles from where I was. My music stopped playing and I looked down to see that my phone was ringing. It was friend Danny who lived in La Push and was number 4 on my list of people to visit as soon as I got back.

"Helllo?" "How far away are you! You're taking forever!"  
"Danny, patience is a virture, my dear"  
" Whatever, so where are you?"  
"I'm about 130 miles away according to the sign that I just passed. Driving was a bad idea! I should've took a train!"  
"Or I could've came and got you! I don't think I like you just driving and driving. It's almost 8 and it's gonna get dark soon and there are psychopaths and.." "Whoa, Toro! Please don't pee! No! Danny, I have to stop so he can pee! I'll call you when I'm in La Push, k? Bye love you!" "Leah be care-" *Click*

I had to end that phone call. Danny gets too protective and I didn't want to get irritated while driving, but I really should pull over so Toro can pee. I pulled up to the edge of the forest, put his leash on and got out. There were no lights that lined the highway and the sun set an hour ago. I could see Toro shaking since he's not that tough, all show. I made a path not too far from the road. My inner wolf was wide awake and cautious. Toro kept walking around in circle not doing anything but I didn't want to leave without him doing something..so I walked further into the forest. I could hear nothing. No chittering of insects or animals. No heartbeats. Nothing. It was just me and Toro. It was beyond eery. He was finally peeing when I heard movement to the left..no heartbeat. I quickly rushed Toro and ran back to the road. I've never dealt with a vampire by myself and I definitely wasn't going to do so tonight.

I ran to my car in an inhuman speed, got in and took off immediately.

"That was close wasn't it Toro?"

He looked at me and crawled in the passenger seat where his dog bed was I fell asleep. So it was just myself, my ipod, and the open road. I turned on the music and "We Are Young" came on. I started laughing because me and Toro were young tonight! We escaped vampires! I turned up the music and pushed down harder on the gas pedal in desperate need to get home. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New chapter! Featuring Jacob Black & Bella Swan! Woot woot!  
Any questions about the motives behind the characters or the plot, PM me! Enjoy.

*Note : Bella lovers might not like this chapter.

*Jacob's POV*

Pulling into the parking space right in front my apartment building, I got out and took my Chinese food take-out up the steps to the door. I was exhausted. Working 10 hours today and covering for my friend was no joke. Good thing I didn't have patrol today. Finally opening the door, I threw the food on the table and went to my room to take a shower. Entering the room, I found Bella sleeping in my bed with a book in her hand and glasses still on her face. I walked over to her and shook her

"Bella..Bella...Bella!" She opened her eyes and sat up.  
"Hey, I'm home. Are you ok?"  
"I was waiting for you to tell you some news and I guess I just dozed off.." she said in a confused tone.

"Well..what did you have to tell me?"  
"Jake, you looked exhausted..I'll just tell you later on. Ok?"  
"Sure thing, Bells. I'm gonna go hop in the shower. I'll be back."

I walked to my dresser, got some gym shorts, boxers, and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom. I turned the knob to the far left so the hottest water could come out. My high temperature changes everything. I stepped in the shower, washed up, and stood there for who knows how long thinking. Thinking about how strange Bella was acting lately. How she's always showerin at least 5 times a day. Daily visits to Forks to see her friends from high school. Not being home when I get off work. Always tired and more I thought about these things, the more frustrated I got.

I turned off the water and put my boxers and shorts on and walked out my shirt in my hands. Entered the living room I saw Bella busy away texting whoever and chuckling. I walked into the kitchen and put my food in the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Making my way to the living room, plopping down next to Bella, I turned on the tv to see that my favorite movie was on, Howl's Moving Castle. I watching this religiously as a child with Bella when she came down during the summers. She finally put her phone down and looked up at the tv.

"Oh god, I remember this movie. I hate it."  
I turned and gave her an incredulous look. She LOVED this movie! I pretended to ignore her comment even though it irritated more than I already was. "So. what did you have to tell me?"  
Bella looked down at her hands and started sniffling. Why was she crying?  
"Bella? What's wrong?" I turned off the tv, turned to her, taking her hands in mine and stared at her.

"Promise you won't hate me after I tell you? Promise me." She looked me in the eyes and started crying.  
"I can't promise you that. Will you please just tell me? Please?" The suspense was killing me here!

"I've been..I've been sneaking out and seeing...Edward."  
All of a sudden everything made sense. She always took showers so she wouldn't smell like him. She went to Forks to see her "friends" who were the Cullens...

"Did you have sex with him?" I already knew the answer. Bella and I have done nothing the whole six months she's been living with me. And since she's been sneaking off behind my back..why wouldn't she?  
She slightly nodded her head and started bawling. I couldn't look at her anymore. I got up and went for the bedroom. She grabbed my arm "Jacob please let me explain! Please!" I took her hand off mine and looked at her with digust. She slinked down to the floor crying her eyes out while I walked to the bedroom to get a shirt and my Free Runs. I walked back into the living room dressed, and sat on the couch. I looked at the carpet and tried to calm down. Ten minutes passed until I finally gained to composure to look her in the eye and talk to her.

"I want you out..tonight..right now" "Jacob! Plea-" "There is no fucking please! I've given you my whole fucking heart for the past four years! You moved in six fucking months ago and I thought you would finally take this serious! I can't do this back and forth shit anymore! I'm done! Get your shit and get the fuck out! You have ten minutes! If you're still here past ten minutes, your shit is trash. Starting now!"

She was crying like a baby when their mother spanked them. I kinda felt bad but that felling quickly left after I thought about it. I turned on the tv and watched my movie while she finished packing her shit.

Twenty minutes passed and she was done. I just about dragged her out of the apartment. She kept trying to ration with me and apologize and blah blah blah. I decided to be nice and help her carry the bags down the steps and threw them in the bed of her truck. It was pouring rain, so her stuff was pretty much soaked. Oops. I threw the last bag in the bed and quickly turned and asked for the key. She pulled it out and placed it in my hand and her hand lingered. I snatched the key and looked at her one more time. I wasted four years on this girl. I turned and walked back to my apartment. She called my name but I jogged away in the opposite direction of my house. Great night to go for a run.

I ran for the forest. I decided not to phase because I didn't want the guys in my business and hearing a bunch of "I told you so's". I kept running and replaying what Bella told me in my head over and over again. The road was coming up and the forest was on the opposite side so I just kep going. I crossed and halfway there I saw headlights and heard a girl scream. The tires made a loud screech as the car stopped. The girl got out and came around and asked me if I was ok. She barely touched me with her car. I looked down at the girl and saw my old crush before Bella. Before..anyone. Leah Clearwater.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Like the last chapter? :). Alright! I bring to you...Chapter 4!

*Leah's POV*

I finally passed the old "La Push Welcomes You" sign driving on the road to my mum's house. She already found me an apartment and paid off the first month for me as Welcome Home/Congrats on Graduating College gift. I was about five minutes away from my mum's house when my phone went off alerting me of a text.

"If it's Danny again, I'm gonna..SHIT!"

Someone ran in front my car! I slammed on the brakes sending Toro's dogbed off the passenger seat and onto the floor. I put the car in park and ran out to see who ever this rebel was!

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?"

I looked up and saw Jacob Black with a huge grin on his face.

"What the fuck Jacob? Are you crazy? Just running out in the street like that?! I could've killed you!" I punched him hard in the arm and he started laughing.  
"Nothing is funny here! What is I were some human just going out for a drive? You'd be werewolf paste! Prick!"

"Leah! I've missed you!" He pulled me in for a bear hug while Toro was barking his face off.

"My dog is all bark. No bite!" I laughed and pulled away from our embrace.

"So I heard you graduated college! Are you back to stay or his this just a visit?"  
"To stay. I was actually on my way to my mum's house to get the key to my new apartment. You wanna tag along and I'll drop you off at your dad's?"  
"Uh, actually I moved out. I have an apartment of my own at Creek Plaza. I'll just run home."  
"I'm at Creek Plaza! We're neighbors! I could just go get my key, carpool home, and you can show some La Push hospitality and carry my boxes in!" I grinned a very evil grin. "Please Jakey? Pwease?"

"Fine, fine. You're lucky I'm off tomorrow or I would ditch you and go to sleep!"  
"Thanks! You're awesome. Come on. Let's stop standing in the middle of the road before we both become werewolf paste."

We walked back to my car and I got in and watched as Toro started barking and growling. I picked Toro up and put him in my lap and took off.

"So how have things been in La Push the past four years?"  
"Good, good. Embry got a girlfriend and they're having a baby soon. Quil is still with Claire. She's 7 and very sassy. Paul and my sister got married and Rachel owns a flower shop while Paul and I work at a car garage. Collin, Brady, and Seth are like best friends. You already know this school year they'll be seniors and stuff. Did you want to know about you know who? Or.." I shook me head no and things got quiet. I turned up my music and a little bit faster so things wouldn't be awkward.

We finally made it to my mum's around 2:40 AM. I cracked the windows for Toro and got out to get this over with. I went up to the door and knocked loudly because why not? After what seemed like foever, Seth finally opened the door looking exhausted. I pulled him into a huge hug and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Seth! Did you just get off patrol?"  
"Unfortunately! Just come in and get the key. Mom and Dad are sleeping."  
"Aww don't be cranky! Where is it?"  
Seth handed me the key, nodded his head to every question I asked, and almost pushed us out the door .  
"Come back tomorrow or something! Bye! Love you!" And slammed the door.

Jacob and I gave each other strange looks and walked back to the car. "That was a lovely 'Welcome Back' talk" I mumbled as I started the car and turned to Jacob. "Where to?"  
"Sorry, I forgot you're new. Go straight Washinton Ave. and turn left on King and it's going to be on your right hand side." He said as he looked through my playlist.

"Backstreet Boys? Really, Leah?"  
"Hey! They were the best when I was a teenager!" I snatched my ipod out of his hands and played 'I Want It That Way'.  
"Yeah, you can drop me off here and I'll just.." "It's not that bad! Don't be a baby!" I turned up the volume and started singing along as loud as I could.

"You are ...my fireeee! The one...desireeee! Believe...when I saw! I want it that wayyyyy!" I kept grabbing Jake's arm and dancing while not even swerving the car! Skills!

"The entrance is right there! Please hurry so I can get out of this car!"  
"I'll that as a 'I love you, Leah! You are awesome and cool and amazing!'"  
"You wish! Which building are you in?" I reached into the glove compartment and took out the paper I put all the information on and handed it to Jacob so he can tell me where to go. He read it and raised his eyebrows and started smiling.

"What is it?"  
"Your building 6 and the number is 245..."  
"How is that funny?"  
"We live directly across the hall from each other."  
"Really? So lead the way neighbor!"

We reached the building and I pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. "Ready to help me?" I asked Jacob grinning. He yawned and said "Let's get this over with so I can go to sleep."

I grabbed Toro, my purse, my keys, and started walking up the steps to my new apartment with Jacob right behind me. That sounds so cool and official. I unlocked the door, opened the door and flicked on the lights.

"Wow,,,your mom must really love you.."  
I looked around and there was a flat screen tv, couch and love seat set, coffee table, dining room table and big vase of my favorite flowers on the table. Lillies. I set Toro down and he walked around. Jacob went to the fridge and yelled "Dude, it's fully stocked! I'm just gonna grab a few things here.." "Yeah, sure, whatever.."  
I walked into the bathroom and saw towels and soap and things of that nature. I crossed the hall to my bedroom and saw a queen-sized bed with a pretty purple set on it with a dresser and night-stand that matches.

Jacob entered the bedroom with chips stuffed in his mouth to see me sitting on the edge with tears in my eyes.

"Leah? What's wrong babe?" Babe? Uhhhh..  
"I just wasn't expecting my parents to do this. I was actually scared to move back because I didn't know what my living situations were going to be like..I'm just incredibly grateful. That's all.."

He gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "You know if you ever need me, I'm here. Or I'm like right across the hall."  
"Thanks, Jakey Pooh" and I hugged him even tighter.  
"Let's go get your stuff so you can settle in."

We brought all my boxes upstairs and I unpacked a few of my things, threw some clothes in the closet and put pajamas on. Toro's dogbed was in the living room but he was currently passed on on my bed right next to Jacob. Both of them snoring incredibly loud and stretched out on MY bed. I looked at the clock I put on my nightstand and saw that it was 4:32 AM. I walked over to the bed and tried my best to get comfortable without waking up the boys. I got a little comfortable on the complete edge of the bed. I turned around and faced Jacob looking at his face as he was sleeping. I thought of the crush I had on him when we were youngsters running around La Push. He always had a crush on the little pale girl, Bella. I completely forgot about her! Before I left four years ago, I know Jacob had a huge thing for her. I'd have to ask him about her in the morning..  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How was the last chapter? Like? No? Please tell me :)

*Jacob's POV*

I woke up extremely confused. I sat up, stretched, and saw Leah to my left. I completely forgot I crashed here last night. I got up out the bed and Toro jumped up and started making whining noises. I didn't want him to wake Leah so I grabbed his leash and took him out to pee. I walked down the steps to the park area in the complex. I took Toro's leash off so he can handle his business while I checked my mom. 65 texts and missed calls from no one other than Bella. I deleted them all and turned my phone off. Toro was finally done so I put his leash on and started alking back to Leah's when I hear it. That loud, terrible engine that belonged to Bella's thousand year old truck. She just wouldn't give up!

I picked Toro up and ran full speed up the stairs and crashed into Leah's living room! I heard her walk up the stairs sniffling and I looked out the peephole. She was standing outside my door knocking and yelling

"Jacob! I know you're in there! Today is your off day! Please just let me come in so we can talk!"  
I was so intent on not having Bella knock my door down, I got scared when Leah came out of the room.

"Jake? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah fine." I said while I put Toro down and looked out the peephole again. Bella was now on her phone probably trying to call me.

"Jacob, who's outside?"  
"Bella...she's stalking me! Please don't say my name so loud."

Leah looked so confused but I didn't want to tell her what happened with Bella right outside. She might hear! Or was I being paranoid?

"I'll handle it. Can you just feed Toro?" She handed me the dog and pushed me in the kitchen and stepped outside. I heard her speak to Bella.

"Excuse me? Do you need something?"  
"Leah? Leah Clearwater? Do you remember me? I'm Bella! Or Isabella Swan?"  
"I know who you are. You're kind of being really loud and obnoxious. I'm trying to sleep. My newborn just went to sleep and if he wakes up, you're getting put to sleep!"  
"Oh..newborn? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But since you and Jake are neighbors, can you tell him to contact me immediately? Please."  
"You guys are still best friends. huh?"  
"He's actually my boyfriend." Damnit Bella! I wanted to tell Leah myself!  
"...Well cool. Keep it down out here in the rain." Leah said as she slammed the door.

She walked back in the kitchen and saw Toro and I in the same position we were when she left. She grabbed Toro and said

"I ran out of food huh?"  
"Yeah. For Toro and your newborn."  
"Toro is my little baby and he's 7 months sooooo..I didn't lie..technically" I shook my head and went to the peephole to see that she was no longer there. I walked in Leah's bedroom to see her getting dressed.

"Jake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you hiding from your girlfriend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend...anymore. We broke up yesterday. Right before I went running and ran into you."  
"Oh. Did you want to talk about it or?"  
"She cheated on me..." I said looking at the wall. Leah came over and gave me a hug and said "You deserve better than that pale face. You'll find someone." She released me and went to the bathroom. Maybe Leah is that someone ?

I looked at the clock that read 11:26 AM. I walked to the bathroom and watched her get ready.

"Where you going?"  
"I'm gonna go visit my mom, think of way to repay her and then grocery shopping so I can cook me and Toro a romantic dinner. Pathetic, right? What about you?"  
"I'm on vacation for a week and I don't have to patrol for the next two days. So, nothing really. Maybe I could join you guys for dinner?" I made a sad face and she willingly agreed and starting laughing!  
"You're the worst, Jacob!" "How about I get a Redbox movie? Any suggestions?"  
"Get 21 Jump Street! I heard it was hilarious! Oh! And I have this movie I've been meaning to watch for a while. It's called Howl's Moving Castle? It's my favorite animation movie!"  
"I think I love you, Leah..that's been my favorite movie since I was little!" She made a strange face when I said 'love'..  
"Well, I definitely have it on dvd! We'll watch with dinner, yeah?"  
"Yes! I can't wait. I think I'm gonna go home and fix my house since Bella moved out yesterday. It's probably a mess." "Good luck with that! Hey, can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure, anything."  
"Can Toro hang out with you until I get done running errands?"  
"Yeah, for sure! I think he's starting to like me now!"  
"Aw, you guys are gonna be besties!" She walked up to me and pinched my cheek and kissed Toro's nose. Why didn't I get a kiss?  
"I'm gonna go change. Jake. Be right back," I went to go sit on the couch and watch tv.

She came back out ten minutes later looking stunning! She was just wearing a v-neck tshirt, jeans, converse. and a cardigan. Simple but beautiful. She's perfect and she's not even trying. I was staring until she called my name.

"Jake? You're acting really weird. You ok?"  
"I'm fine! You're just..beautiful.." She blushed.  
"Thanks Jake. I'm gonna get going. I told my mom I'd be there at 12."  
"Oh, ok!" I stood up and opened the door for her. She locked it and turned to me and Toro who was in my hands. She kissed me on the cheek and ruffled Toro's fur and walked away.  
"See you guys later! I'll text you!"

"That girl is going to be the death of me."  
I turned and got my keys out to unlock my door. I set Toro down and went to open the blinds, Time to start cleaning. I plugged up my iPod and played music while I went to check out the damage. My clothes were thrown all over the floor, pictures and poster scattered everywhere. She tried to leave her mark I guess. I signed loud and started with the clothes.

I was just about done when I heard Toro whining. I walked in the living room to see him on the couch jumping around. I almost forgot I didn't feed him! I picked him up and carried him to the fridge to see what he could eat. Steak leftovers? I set him down, cut up the steak and put it in the bowl. He refused to touch it! I went back in the fridge and found rice with chicken. Why not? I set it front of him and he demolished it.

"Good boy!" I set some water down and went to clean the bathroom which wasn't that bad as my room.

I was finally done with the whole house at around 2 and decided to see what Leah was doing. I turned my phone to see that she had already texted me

"How are you guys? :)"  
"Fine! I'm finally done cleaning this damn house. I think I'm going to take Toro to the beach until you get back"  
"He'll love it! I've never taken him but I'm almost done with these errands. I miss you guys :("  
"Hurry up and get back! We're starving, woman!"  
"Fuck you Jacob! xD"  
"See you when you get back ;)"

I grabbed my car keys and Toro's leash and walked out. It looked like it was going to rain soon. The clouds were low and dark gray. I need to hurry and get him out so he won't pee in my house! Walking down the steps, I unlocked the doors to my Nissan Altima and hopped in. I drove fast to First Beach and got out with Toro. The beach was mainly empty except the weather people for the news. I walked past them as they were talking about a severe thunderstorm. Nothing I was't used to though.

We walked around for about twenty minutes before I decided this was enough. I was walking back to my car when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Embry running to me.

"Sup, Em! How's the girl and baby?"  
"They're good! I was just patrolling. Where were you yesterday? Remember that get together I told you about? You totally bailed!" He said as he punched my shoulder.  
"Sorry man. Yesterday wa just a lot. I worked Jerry's shift because he caught the bug or something. Came home to Bella acting weird and come to find out she's been fucking Edward Cullen bihnd my back!"  
"Dude! No way? I always knew she wasn't a virgin. I could just tell."  
"Whatever... I kicked her out, running last night and almost got hit by Leah Clearwater on the main road. You know her apartment is right across the hall from mine?"  
"Neighbors, eh? I haven't seen her in forever! She's still hot?"  
"She's MORE than hot. I don't know what happened. I was going to ask her if she was going to keep phasing tonight. I think it'd be cool to have her in our pack."  
"Also weird with Sam as alpha.." Embry scuffed and looked down "You got a dog? How cute!" He said sarcasticly and pinched my cheeks "Fuck you! This is Leah's dog. She asked me to watch him. I should probably get going though. We're having a movie date tonight."  
"You guys have fun, I guess. I'm gonna go back on patrol before Sam starts his overprotective shit. Later bro."  
"Later!"

I got in the car and rushed off to Forks to get to the nearest Redbox at Walgreen's. I went to get 21 Jump Street, Red Vines (Leah's favorite), soda, cookies, dog treats and toys for Toro because we're besties now. I paid for the stuff and went out to my car to give Toro his toy. He played with it the whole ride home. Pulling up, I saw Leah's car and I started to get nervous. I don't even know why! I grabbed the bags and Toro, walked up the steps and knocked on Leah's door.

"I missed you baby!" She said as she opened the door. "Thank you so much, Jake! Come on in! Dinner is almost ready."  
"What are you making? I'm starving!" I haven't eaten all day! "Tacos and spanish rice. I loveee tacos!" "Cool. Cool, cool, cool!" I said as I placed the bags on the table.  
"I thought you were just getting a movie?"  
"I was but then I got your favorite snack as a kid!" I took the Red Vines out the bag and she almost tackled me to get them! "Oh my god! I haven't had these in forever! Tonight is going to awesome! Red Vines, tacos, Howl's Moving Castle! Thank you so much, Jakey Pooh" she said as she hugged me.  
"No probelm, babe. Anytime."

The food was done. Lhe set everything up buffet style on the counter. I made ten tacos for the first round while she set up the movie from Red Box. I sat down and waited for her watching the previews. She sat down next to me on the couch as I pressed play.

After the movie was finally over, we both went to clean her kitchen and get more snacks for Howl's Moving Castle. We got all settled in, put the movie in , and got comfortable. As soon as she pressed play, the power went out. Toro started barking like a madman and ran to Leah.

"I forgot we were having bad weather today.."  
"I have candles in the bathroom." She took out her phone using the handy dandy Flashlight app to get the candles. She set them along the coffee table and kitchen. It's started pouring rain and thunder occured that sounded really close. Leah jumped into my arms squeezing me tight.

"This is fun? Right, Leah?"  
"I guess this is a bad time to tell you I'm terrified of thunder?"


	7. Rant :

Not a chapter

This is for the guest who left that review telling me how something would be easier and how I'm wasting my time re-writing basic facts and whatever the fuck else you said. This could also be used as a reference to someone who is going to write a similiar review in the future. Enjoy.

1. You wasted your time with that review.

2. It's my story..so I can kinda do what I want. Lol idk if you noticed

3. How do you know that everyone knows the family? There can't be new people who just don't know? That's why I did it. Not everyone just sits and look up every little fact about some damn characters.

4. If I wanted Emily to reject the imprint, I would've made her reject the imprint. Which brings me back to the subject of this being my story and I can do whatever the hell I want. lol

5. I honestly didn't write this for people to leave me hints or ideas and shit. I wrote this for me. I posted it so when I get done with it, I can go back, read it, and be able to say I wrote this. Your opinions are the equivalent to background actors on a thirty second commercial. You're just there.

6. Write your own damn story if you're going to give people ideas.

No update today but there might be one tomorrow or early Saturday morning.

Have a nice day ;)  



	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Short chapter. Sorry, I was too busy re-watching all three season of Community! (I suggest you watch this show if you haven't! It's amazinggggggGgGg) Trobed 4 lyfe!1

List of things I own:

*Leah's POV*

There I was, laying in Jacob's arms, hanging on for dear life. I hate thunder! When we had storms like this in Seattle, Toro was there for me, who was now snoring in his dogbed.

"I wouldn't think the almighty Leah Clearwater would be afraid of a little thunder!"  
"Shut up, Jake.." I was too terrified to yell at him.  
"Let's talk about something. Tell me about Seattle. What was school like?"

"School was fun. Everyone was so nice. It's nothing like high school and far from how it looks in the movies. The work was really hard and a few people just dropped out. I didn't want to waste my parents money so I endured it."  
"Did you have friends?"  
"I met this girl named Kelly. She was my best friend on campus! We did everything together and I told her everything. Except the wolf thing but, y'know. She's from Thailand but she fell in love with Washington and is planning on staying. I told her that she could come live with me and Toro if her parents allowed it.." I really need to call her.  
"There are no crazy boyfriends I need to worry about, right?"

Worry about?

"Nope. I was too much of a quiet nerd for anyone's liking." "Well if it makes you feel any better, I like you."

Jacob was making me not like him really difficult. I mean, we were best friends as kids. He lived right down the street from me, we went to the same school, same friends. All our lives. When were 13, that's when Bella entered the picture and he turned all his attention and love to her while I gave mine to Sam..

I heard Jacob's breathing slow down, indicating that he was sleep. I was beginning to drift off into sleep when the urge to use the bathroom happened. I removed the blanket covering us and tried to sit up. Jacob woke up fast and gripped my waist tight holding me to his chest.

"Jake, can you let go so I can go pee?"  
"Oh, sorry. I had a bad dream. Bella and I were walking down the aisle.." Oh...cool...  
"Nice. I'm gonna go pee." I got up fast and stomped to the bathroom. I don't even know why I'm mad. I was starting to like Jake! Bella and him just broke up yesterday so there still has to be feelings there..right? I hurried to pee, washed my hands and splashed on my face. I stepped out the bathroom to see the couch empty.

"Bye to you too.." I whispered as I walked to my room which wa pitch black. I was tired and I just wanted to go to sleep! I belly flopped on the bed and sighed. Something shifted under me.

"I hope I'm a comfortable table."  
"Jacob! What the hell! I thought you went home!"  
"Sorry, I just thought I'd crash here. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, sure..I'm tired. Talk to you in the morning."

I turned over and slipped into darkness.

Oh hey! I'd like to say hi to the guest that wrote that huge review! Hey boo! :-* (hashtags are for twitter! lol oops)  
This is 2012. Not offended by the word "bitch" hahahaahah fail!

That guest is a huge grammar nazi! I read that whole review twice and almost shed a few tears laughing. Apparently I'm like blind and shit! Kewl right? Also my grammar and spelling is crap and I'm a terrible writer! Awesome! Lol! Have fun being taking the time to analyze every single detail and flaw instead of just reading it or I don't know..enjoying your summer? It's not like I'm writing for a newspaper or a popular mainstream blog. If you really want to talk shit, come off guest and PM me! :) Let me stop flapping off at the mouth though!

Idk when I'll update. I kinda have a job and work long shifts. I don't even touch my computer anymore. All I do is sleep. Oh, how I love sleep. But I'll probably update when the new season of the Walking Dead starts? I dunno. Maybe next week. Ta-mor-ruh. Who knows?!  
Until then, bye guys! 


End file.
